A Part of Me
by jenamy
Summary: He was the one to win over the Ice Prince's heart. He enthralled the Slytherin Prince's every sense. Yet the Savior had no idea. HP DM
1. Chapter 1

Like I need another story on my hands...this just wouldn't leave me alone. _I own nothing._

* * *

"Come off it you lazy git! We're late to dinner and you know Molly doesn't take to tardiness at meal times!"

Those bright green orbs met my own as I took in his disheveled appearance. I raised an eyebrow as he crossed the room to my bed. Falling down beside me he ran his fingers up my arm.

"You alright? You seemed pretty far off. I could tell Molly you're not feeling we—"

"She'll want to check and make sure I didn't have fever. Go on down, tell her I'm sleeping, and don't worry about me."

I hated how his eyes seemed as if they could read me to my core. He knew I was keeping something from him—my current _love_ interest. He sighed and sat up before giving me one last smile—half heartedly—and exited the room, leaving me to my thoughts once again.

_Two years ago Harry Potter defeated Tom Riddle. Three years ago Harry Potter befriended Draco Malfoy. Six months ago, Draco Malfoy fell in love with Harry Potter. _I glared at the crumpled bit of parchment that had those words written in girly script. She didn't have to leave that under my pillow, what if he had seen it?! She got a kick out of my emotional turmoil, she and that oaf of a fiancé.

"Now I wonder what has got you so preoccupied you'd send ickle Harry all the way downstairs _alone_, when you could keep him all to yourself up here?"

I threw the crumpled parchment at my intruder as they let it bounce off and onto the floor.

"You didn't knock, it's rude to just enter a room without permission."

"You're meant to be asleep."

She just smirked before joining me on the bed. She pulled me down onto my back and pointed her wand at the ceiling, causing to take the view of the sunset off the coast of some beach.

"I don't know why you think you can't talk to him about it. You're on the same team. No one would think anything of it; in fact, I know a few who would say it's about time."

I crossed my arms over my chest; she does this _every_ time she comes in here.

"I'll have you know he drunkenly confessed last night that I'm closer to him than Ron, I'm like a _brother. _A bloody brother! Granted Ron's like a brother but that's not what I want!"

She merely giggled at me before turning on her side and throwing an arm over me. Her blue eyes danced with amusement. I hated it when she did this. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you fuss over it."

I stood and looked at her before going over to the window.

"Gin, I can't do it."

"You already live together."

I felt her behind me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She pressed her cheek to my shoulder and started swaying us back and forth as I kept my gaze on the park across the street.

"Draco, you're in love and nothing wi—"

We both turned around at the sound of the door being flung open and a wide-eyed Harry stood with a tray of food.

"Oh that's so sweet of you Harry! I've already eaten, but I'm sure you and Draco could enjoy a nice meal together."

I noticed the faintest of color bloom across his face as she withdrew her arms from around me. She leant up to place a kiss to my cheek before making her way out; we'd have to talk later. She patted Harry's arse on the way out.

"I, you don't mind if we eat up here do you?"

"We?"

He nodded as he closed the door with his foot and moved towards me. He placed the tray on his bed and offered me a plate. I took it and sat on my bed. He scooted back and sat cross-legged on his bed as he dug into his sandwich.

"I'm not coming back with you tonight."

He choked on his sandwich as he met my gaze. I merely glanced back out the window. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't want to be so close, yet so far from him. I couldn't do this anymore. Perhaps Gin was right, I should just do something about it—no, it'd ruin everything we've built.

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes—habit mostly, but I knew it hurt him.

"I've been owling someone and we decided to finally meet in person later on tonight. Don't wait up for me if I do come back."

I quickly got to my feet and left with a resounding _crack_. I took in the familiar sight of my childhood room before bolting out the door and down to the small conservatory where I knew my mother would be.

"_Again_, Draco, must you do this every time?"


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't even stop trimming her rose bush as I barely entered the room. She slowly turned to face me before returning to her task at hand.

"Who are you with this time darling? Some young stallion who I introduced you to while you visited for lunch the other day in Italy? Some young aspiring artist from Paris? Some dancer from London? Who is it Draco, I've lost count as to how many _fictional_ lovers you've acquired."

She removed her gloves slowly as she caressed one last rose before turning to face me and leaning against her work bench. Her tone let me know she was finished with my antics.

"Darling, I can't keep doing this. If you'll excuse me I must prepare myself for dinner, a dinner with Mr. Potter. Are you going to join us? Perhaps your date canceled? If not, I suggest you remain in your room or go back to your flat. I won't partake in your stupidity any longer. That young man is _not _some shiny trophy Draco Lucius, do you understand me? The one who ends up with him will be one lucky wizard. _Make up your mind_."

I watched as she left in a swirl of her dress. The resounding click of the door closing echoed in the conservatory and I just stood there. According to the lies I've made my mother spread, I get around—nine _lovers_ in a span of two months. A while later I heard the bell, signaling the arrival of a guest. I made my way to the entrance hall, standing in the shadows. I watched as my mother gracefully swept down the stairs and as Harry offered her his hand to assist her with the last step. She smiled.

"Good evening Cissy."

"Harry, how are you dear? Have you fina—"

Their conversation was lost as she led him into the sitting room. I followed, deciding to stay. I peeked through the cracked door, a smile was on his face as my mother handed him his favorite drink—pumpkin juice.

"I could only imagine the patience yo—oh, Draco, I thought you had left."

I stood in the doorway.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

Harry took a drink as my mother shook her head, waving me into the room.

"Nonsense love, Harry and I were just catching up. I thought you had left, perhaps something I said changed your mind?"

"Did your date cancel? You seemed so quick to leave earlier, at first I thought I had offended you, but you know Molly, I couldn't return upstairs empty handed."

Her eyes danced with amusement, she knew I lied to get away from the man who had yet to turn and face me. The smile on her face was lethal and if the small chuckle from Harry was anything to go by, I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into.

"Well, while he decides what he's going to tell us, you were telling me about books."

She smiled at him again.

"Oh right, I figure I'll go into the muggle world, they don't really know me there and I like the privacy I'll get. Plus Luna asked for help and I can't pass up the opportunity to work with one of my favorite people."

I didn't know that.

"Are you going to stay in the flat or are you going to live in muggle London as well?"

London? He was going to leave?

"Not for a little while. I plan on finalizing a few things here and there, tie up some loose ends and when I feel I'm done, I'll make the move. I've been looking around for places and I've found one I'm content with. It's just two blocks from the shop too. Luna will be living above the shop, it's a two bedroom place, she offered me the spare but I told her I couldn't intrude in her life any more than I would be working with her."

"When were you going to tell me this?"

My mother smirked at me and Harry finally faced me, his face full of mild shock. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment. I hadn't meant to sound like and affronted lover—it just happened.

"When you were at the flat next, I was actually planning on talking to you about it today but you obviously had important obligations so I was going to wait. Don't you think it's about time we go our separate ways Draco? We've lived together the past two and a half years. Don't get me wrong, you're a great person to live with, but you know, you're dating around, I'm not dating, we're at two different spots right now."

How can he sound so carefree about this? Did he not realize what this news was doing to me? No, of course, I've never told him. I forced a smile.

"That's great! I didn't know you wanted to sell books though, Luna will appreciate the help I'm sure. She'll get a kick out of the muggles too. I'm actually feeling a bit ill; I'll be in my old room. Excuse me."

I stood and left the room and raced up to my old room. Closing the door behind me and then throwing myself on the bed. I felt myself blush in shame as my eyes watered. Why did he have to get under my skin like he has? Why did he have to penetrate my heart to it's deepest depths and claim it for his without even knowing?

"Draco?"

I froze, arms wrapped around my pillow, he was in my room. I didn't respond, just let out a shaky breath. I heard his approaching footsteps.

"Are you alright? Did your _lover _hurt you?"

I felt him sit behind me and rub my back. I threw all caution to the wind, I sat myself up, threw myself at him and pinned him beneath me. My hair fell into my face as my eyes met his curious green ones—eyes I could see myself in.

"I _lied_. There's never been anyone because none compare to _you_."

The last thing I saw before I left him once again, was shock in his wide green eyes. With a _crack_ I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the door before me, contemplating on knocking or going elsewhere. The choice was made for me when it flung open to reveal the one person who's given me solace since I was a child. He merely stared at me before opening the door wider and then slamming it shut behind me.

"I have company, you'll hold your tongue."

I could tell he was smirking at me, I didn't have to see it, I could heart in his voice. I knew who his company was—they danced around each other like third years. I felt my cheeks flush, I suppose that's what was happening on my side between Harry and I. I followed him into his sitting room where I was greeted with a friendly hello.

"Remus."

Severus took a seat beside him, leaning back on the couch to drape an arm behind Remus along the couch. He merely stared at me, he always knew when I had done something stupid.

"What have you done _now_, Draco?"

Remus glanced between the two of us before leaning back against the couch.

"I kissed him and abruptly left."

My cheeks were burning, in fact I'm sure my entire face was red in shame and embarrassment. The two of them simply stared at me for a moment before they both burst out in laughter. I slumped onto the couch behind me, folding my arms, much like a stubborn child.

"Did you not think Harry would like to speak to you about this? You two are rather good friends, have been for a year or so now. You can't hide from him."

I heard a _crack_ and footsteps.

"_You_! What in the name of Merlin are you thinking? Hi Remmy, Sev. Really, what, _why_? You had to wait till now to say something? You couldn't have spoken to me about this?"

I watched Severus climb to his feet and place his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Now, now Harry, there's no need to cause Draco any more embarrassment. He's done that well and good on his own account. Shall I make tea and you two can discuss this like the adults I assume you know how to be?"

He nodded and I could only watch in minor horror as Remus got up and followed Severus into the kitchen. I glanced down at the table between us, my cheeks were filling with heat—I couldn't do this. I made the slightest movement to get to my feet and I felt myself pinned to the couch. There was a weight on my lap and hands on my shoulders—he was straddling me.

"Don't even think about it Draco. We're going to discuss this and we're going to do it now."

I hoped to Merlin that I didn't get turned on with him sitting above me like this. If his eyes weren't full of anger I'd like to think we looked quite delectable at the moment.

"What would you have me say Harry?"

I couldn't look at him, I'd kiss him if I did. I felt his breath on my face as one of his hands moved up to turn my face towards his.

"Why couldn't you talk to me? We've shared everything with each other, why did you feel you couldn't talk to me about your feelings?"

I shoved him off of me and he toppled to the floor. I got up and paced—I deserved to tell him the truth.

"I'm not going anywhere, so don't even think of hexing me just to stay. Besides, I'm sure Severus blocked us from being able to leave till we've discussed things."

He climbed to his feet, dusting himself off before sitting on the chair that was behind him. He waved his arm at me as if to signal I continue. I ran a hand through my hair and stopped and just stared at him. Even slouching in the chair, hair tousled, cheeks flushed, eyes no longer hidden behind round glasses, but sophisticated rectangle lenses, his face showing he's aged into the beautiful man I've always seen him as.

"You remember that night when I came home from a date, you had actually met him before we went out?"

I watched him nod.

"It was in the middle of having dinner with him, he had gently placed his fork down and wiped his mouth—something you still have no concept of doing—and then placed it on the table. The look on his face was apprehensive and I feared the words that were about to come out. He said '_You're not in a open-relationship are you?_' He took me off guard so I questioned his meaning. '_That man, Harry, he's your lover, so then what are you doing out with me?_' I could only stare at him and then he realized I was shocked at his accusation. He said, '_I'm sorry, it's just, despite your quiet nature with him in the kitchen, your actions spoke the volumes you had not wanted me to hear. Your actions spoke of your feelings towards him and I didn't think anything of it till he watched you walk over to me. I glanced over your shoulder and he simply looked heartbroken._' Where you?"

As he nodded I fell to the floor.

"And you have nerve to demand me tell you, talk to you about this?"

His cheeks flushed as he sat up in his chair.

"Draco, I refused to fight for you. If other men wanted your attention, you let them have it without questions behind their motives. I fought with you for six years of our lives, I wasn't going to resort to pulling your pigtails just so you'd notice me. I didn't want you to like me back just because I showed you the smallest amount of attention, I wanted you to like me for me. The Harry you lived with, the Harry you grew up with, not some man who was trying to fight for your affection amongst a hoard of others."

At his departing _crack_, I felt my heart drop to my stomach. It felt so much heavier and the pain that spread through me rooted me to the floor. My eyes remained on the chair he just emptied—he was right.


End file.
